Farewell
by nameless666
Summary: un pequeño thor x loki espero que les guste :D


Farewell Por Dayana Hiddlebatch

Odin no podía salvar a los 2 lo sabia pero solo pensar que estaría vagando en el espacio eterno, sin sol sin luna, me llenaba de miedo, pero cunado vi la negativa de odin hacia mis actos no pude mas, siempre trate de ganarme su afecto, pero jamás lo logre.

Lo comprendía soy el hijo de su enemigo, quien podría siquiera tomarme afecto.

Me solté de mi hermano y empecé a caer a la nada, miraba con asombro los colores del espacio, era hermoso, sonreí con tristeza.

-este será mi ultimo recuerdo, es perfecto, lleno de colores tan fascinantes devorados por la oscuridad infinita- serré los ojos, el tiempo paso no ay fin y tampoco un principio, ni siquiera sabia si estaba cayendo o estaba flotando.

Llegué a un mundo que no sabia que existiera, era frió, pero no como Jotunheim, camine por la helada tierra, por el eco mis pasos se escuchaban como las pisadas de una bestia enorme, explore un poco el lugar, no había nada, solo ese maldito color blanco, a mi derecha blanco, a mi izquierda blanco, serré los ojos antes de quedarme loco por tanto blanco. El viento soplaba con fuerza, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para salir de ese lugar. El frió no me molestaba, pero mi piel estaba cambiando a su forma original.

Serré mis ojos y hice un escaneo mental a todo el lugar, estaba en Midgard después de todo, ah unos 5 kilómetros había una ciudad.

Con el poco de magia que tenía transforme la nieve en un caballo.

Lo mire detenidamente, no era tan majestuoso como el que tenia en Asgard , pero al menos tenia buena musculatura, si no fuera por que estaba moviéndose, nadie podría encontrarlo en este lugar, era igual que todo el paisaje, blanco.

Monte al animal con cuidado, a pesar de estar echo por mi, no quiere decir que sea tan fuerte como un caballo real.

Le di unos leves golpes y empezó a galopar, el camino fue algo lento por la cantidad de nieve que estaba en el lugar.

El sol estaba apunto de esconderse cuando por fin llegué a la ciudad, todos me miraban extrañados, podía comprenderlo, Midgard había cambiado radicalmente, enormes monumentos regados por todos lados, incluso podía jurar que si llegara a la punta de alguno de ellos podría llegar ah Asgard, pero descarte la idea inmediatamente, por el momento no quería estar en ese lugar, aprecie mas el paisaje, los humanos vestían extrañas prendas con colores que no sabia que existían, la mayoría iba montados en maquinas de metal, con formas bastantes singulares.

Pero a pesar del el ruido del lugar, todos fijaba su mirada en mi, primero me mostré amenazante, pero fui relajándome cuando las mujeres o lo que yo suponía que eran mujeres, me mostraban dulces sonrisas.

Algo dentro de mi se sentía feliz, al caer la noche, ya tenia un lugar donde dormir, una joven dama me había imbitado a pasar la noche juntos y claro que no soy idiota lo que quería sexo y por que no podía dárselo sin ningún problema.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 años y ya era todo un humano, pronto me hice de una gran suma de dinero, vivía a todo lujo, pero no era suficiente, yo quería que todos estuvieran a mis pies, y había descubierto que en este mundo es mas censillo de lo que parece, si tienes un lindo rostro, y mucho dinero todos se puede, y para mi suerte yo tenia ambas.

La fama me llego inmediatamente, las mujeres gritaban mi nombre, anhelaban tocarme, yo poesía sus sueños.

Que mas podía pedir? Ni siquiera siendo rey de Asgard había conseguido todo eso.

Mi vida estaba tan bien asta que un día apareció, mi peor pesadilla.

Mi hermano estaba frente a mi, cargaba con la ropa de Asgard, por suerte para mi estábamos solos.

-Hola Thor-

-por que me llamas así hermano- respire hondo no quería recordar nada de mi pasado.

-te recuerdo que no eres mi hermano, cambiando de tema que deseas- Thor se fue acercando a mi, instintivamente di un paso a tras, pero al darme cuenta de mis acciones deje de caminar.

-te extrañe tanto, donde te habías escondido, pase mucho tiempo buscándote- no me acordaba de aquel hechizo, me había ocultado para que Heimdal, pero hace poco lo quite por que se me hizo innecesario.

-no as contestado mi pregunta- thor se de tubo antes de abrazarme, miro el suelo un momento y luego levanto la cara.

-nuestro padre ah muerto-

-querrás decir tu padre- thor me miro molesto pero continuo

-los gigantes de hielo piensan destruir Asgard, ya nos dieron 2 ataques-

-y que quieres que diga-

-quiero que nos ayudes, usa algunos de tus trucos para engañarlos yo que se- siempre era lo mismo, trucos, me hacia sentir como un maldito inútil capas de no hacer nada por si solo.

-no pienso ayudarte, en primera por que lo haría, no son nada mió, en realidad debería ayudarles ahora que lo mencionas- un fuerte golpe fue lo que recibí como respuesta, un hilo de sangre salía de mis labios, no me dio tiempo de responder ya que sentí como los labios de mi hermano, me dominaban con una fuerza abrumadora.

Intente separarme, pero la pasión fue mas fuete que yo, me deje llevar por el beso demandante de mi hermano, me arranco la ropa de un tirón, 700 dólares tirados a la basura, su lengua recorría cada parte de mi piel, fije mi vista en thor y ya no tenia la ropa puesta, en ese momento me pregunte como demonios podía haberse quitado la ropa tan rápido.

Lo demás no esta muy claro, solo recuerdo que los jadeos de ambos se podían escuchar hasta Asgard.

Me lévate de la cama, dispuesto a ducharme después de todo tengo una entrevista muy importante. Pero los fuertes brazos de mi hermano me regresaron a la cama.

-a donde vas, deberías quedarte-

-thor el que tengamos sexo, no quiere decir que me gustas- los ojos de thor se oscurecieron, empezó a vestirse y se fue.

- idiota, no te diste cuenta- sonreí con tristeza.

-no me gustas, en realidad yo te amo, pero esto no es una despedida después de todo ¿no hermano?-

-tienes mucha razón loki-

FIN.


End file.
